


TOILET BOMBS ARE SCARY

by octuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, farting is such sweet sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octuse/pseuds/octuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ma</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOILET BOMBS ARE SCARY

DEADN : HELP THE TOILET BOMBED

 

CAS: FUCK HOW WILL I DISTRIBUTE MY WEALTH

DEAN: ALL U CARE ABOUT IS YORU FUCKING BEE WAX IN YOUR ANUS

CAS: WELL THAYT IS TRU EBUT I CARE 4 U

DEAN: YOU....YOU MEAN THAT?

CAS: YWEAH BURH ILOVER YOU

DEAN:OH WHAT A RELIEF CAN I BORROW YOUR FUCKING

CAS: ??

DEAN: ITS HAPPENING IM ABOUT TOO

 

DEANW DIED THAT INSTANT. THE TOILET BOMB FROM THE ASSHOLE FANTASY TOOK HIM BY SURPRISE ADN SLURPED HIM INTO  
SEVEN ELEHEAVEN.

CAS CRIED RAMEN NOODLED

? END? I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK U ASKING ME.


End file.
